Fairytale
by ChibiDialga
Summary: All the fairy tales that we know and love are played by our favorite vocaloids. But, what happens when all the fairy tales start missing from the Grimm and no one seems to be able to get their happily ever after? R and R to find out! Warning/Spoiler: Also Vocaloids vs UTAUs. Every vocaloid will most likely be included.
1. Chapter 1 Once upon a time

**ChibiDialga: New story. Again.**

**Meiko: I'm your host again?**

**ChibiDialga: That's because I love you too much!**

**Len: Did I just replace Kaito?**

**Rin: Ehehehee I'm here too!**

**ChibiDialga: Please, I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: Once upon a time

*** Miku ***

Miku panted heavily as she ran out of the shimmering palace, yelling behind her. Her beautiful white dress ( Rosa Bianca: Cantarella Grace Edition ) sparkling until it was just a little short shirt with short shorts and a short yellow jacket. (Run Miku outfit )

Miku gasped as she made back into her small little house. She looked at the grand clock. 12:05. Miku closed her eyes and slid her back against the door. She made it before the prince could see her in her... Outfit.

It wasn't ugly, it just was a little too immodest. She got back up and went to do some chores before her stepmother Prima and stepsisters Miriam and Lola came back.

As she was brooking their easily kitchen, her stepfamily came and Prima was groaning. "That prince! He didn't even bat an eyelash at my beautiful girls!"

Miriam and Lola sniffed as they glared at Miku. Miku made a mental sticking out her tongue face at them. Heh, she got to dance with the prince. LOSERS! She almost laughed. Prima smirked. "Well at least they got to see the prince."

They all laughed. "Mother! How could you suggest the prince to see something this... _Wretched_."

Miku flinched. She wasn't wretched, was she? And plus the prince did see her! :(

Lola looked hurt. "Dear sister, you might as well have written the poor princes will from seeing something so _horrendous."_

Oh that's it! Wretched _and _horrendous? The only will here is theirs! She angrily broomed catching the attention of Prima. "Oh? Seems we struck a nerve in our little _servant."_

Miku gritted her teeth as she glared at them. Woah now Miku, this isn't how cinderella goes! She raised her broom, prepared to attack when the doorbell rang. Prima snarled at Miku and look through the little peephole. She gasped. Miriam flipped Miku while Lola asked who was at the door. Prima panted. "Get her out of sight. _Now."_

Miriam and Lola grabbed Miku and dragged her to a room. Miku fought back saying some really unkind things until she was shoved into a faraway room in the back of the hall. The sisters locked her in the room to where she banged on it.

Miriam and Lola walked back to their living room to see the prince himself. He seemed like he was in a hurry though. Maybe the prince wanted to marry one of them! They both giggled as they strolled over to the uncomfortable prince.

The prince cleared his throat. "As you all should know I'm-"

"Prince Mikuo." Prima stated with a grin plastered to her make up filled face. Mikuo nodded.

Miriam nudged Lola. "Hmph. Is it just me or does Miku look like a really ugly girl version of the prince," she whispered.

"Must be some witchcraft." They both nodded while in the room Miku groaned. "Where are you?" She grumbled.

And just like that a woman with long blonde hair and a black pinkish out fit with yellow designs and black headphones came out of thin air. "Heh. Missed me?"

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here."

"What's the magic word?"

"I will kill you of you don't get me out of here."

"That's not it."

"Lily."

"Ahem! Fairy God mother Lily!" Miku glared at her. She sighed at the green haired girl took out a bobby pin from thin air. She walked over to the lock and played with it before it gave in. She smiled as she bowed. "The story's coming to an end."

"What?" Lily put a finger to her lip and vanished. Miku sighed as she headed to the living room.

"Get in!" Miriam yelled as she tried on the green stained glass slipper. Alas her feet were to big. Lola snarled and snatched the slipper from her sister. Prima started sweating. One of her beautiful girls had to have the glass slipper fit them! Lola tried to fit it but it wouldn't fit.

Mikuo sighed as he boredly watched the ladies scramble to fit the slipper. He knew it wasn't them. The girls weren't as beautiful as she was. Plus they didn't seem as kind as the girl as well. Finally he got up as he held out his hand, signaling he wanted the slipper back. How many times has he'd done this? The ladies started saying things about how they weren't finished on putting them on and how the almost fit. And how many times had he heard this? "Is there any other ladies in your household?" He recited, repeating what he had said time and time before.

He had left the ball right after the girl did. And it was like, 2:30 a.m. He should have his royal body tucked away in bed! The ladies rap furiously shook their heads. "NO!"

Mikuo stepped back a bit. No one else had yelled at like that. His guards took on a bit of defense. Just then he heard footsteps and a yawn. "What's with all the racket?"

She was beautiful. With long green hair, it was like he was seeing his own handsome self. Except she was different looking than him. He stumbled on his words. They just didn't seem to leave his mouth.

Miku raised an eyebrow. She than felt her heart hammer in her chest as she realized that the prince was here. Looking at her in what she was wearing. Sure he probably didn't notice her because she was wearing a mask at the time but still! She felt heat rush to her cheeks.

He came up to her with her glass slipper and asked her to wear it. Her stepfamily were saying things about how she wasn't even at the ball and how she was just a peasant but she couldn't really hear them. Those were her shoes and she were gonna get them back! She accidentally dropped them and didn't get to go back for them. Those probably weren't cheap you know!

She slid her foot into the slipper where it fit perfectly. She smiled and he returned it. "It's you." He breathed.

"Its me!" She giggled. She hugged him as her stepfamily also started laughing nervously. "This must be a mistake, your highness! She wasn't even at the ball!"

"Oh yes I was! Who do you think was dancing with him?" Miku asked as Miriam burst into tears. "This isn't fair! That girl is hideous! I'm beautiful!"

Lola slapped Miriam on the arm. Mikuo went on one knee and held out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Miku slapped a hand over her mouth and squealed. Prima fainted but no one caught her. "Even though we just met each other a few hours ago and had one dance together? Of course I will!"

She hugged Mikuo happily as he picked her up and put her in his grand carriage. And just like magic her clothes turned back into Rosa Bianca. She giggled happily as she and him rode over to his palace.

* * *

Miku woke up the next morning feeling like a princess. Well, of course she would, she was in a huge fluffy bed in a beautifully fancy room. She felt a poke on her cheek and saw Mikuo was the culprit. "Meh... Go away..."

Mikuo keot poking her cheek and she flailed her arms until she got up and laughed. "Okay, okay. What's up?"

"Were we suppose to do something today?" Mikuo asked. Miku laughed. Well of course, seeing as Cinderella goes, today was... What was today?

Thats funny, she couldn't remember. Last night seemed to be really fuzzy to her. Mikuo lifted an eyebrow. She pointed to a huge book that was on the dresser. "Check the Grimm."

Mikuo nodded as he went over to the huge book and flipped the pages. His face started to pale.

Just than a Lily poofed into the room with a frantic look on her face. "Where is it?" She asked.

Miku rubbed her eyes. "Where is what?" She asked while Mikuo said, "It's gone."

They both blinked at each other. Lily pressed on the bridge of her nose. "Oh no. This is not good."

"It can't be lost, can it?"

"Of course it can! What do you think happened to it now!" Lily snapped. Miku couldn't take the mystery any longer. "What are you guys talking about!"

"Cinderella is gone from the Grimm! Are story isn't there anymore so we don't know what to do!" Mikuo replied. Miku couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lily looked up. "That and children will no longer be able to read the fairytale so then we would be long forgotten! Who knows what'll happen to us!"

"Theres gotta be something we can do!" Lily bit her fingernail. "Well. Seeing as I'm all wise and stuff, I say we investigate other fairy tales."

"Can we even do that?"

"Of course you can!" Lily laughed. Miku sighed as she vanished yet again. A map replacing her. Mikuo picked up the map with a serious expression. "Let's go."

"Wait you actually want to go?" He winked at her. "I want to know how this story ends to, you know."

**ChibiDialga: I love it.**

**Meiko: Hmph. **

**Len: I wasn't even in it!**

**Rin: Neither was I!**

**ChibiDialga: Don't worry every vocaloid will be in it! Please R and R for this new story as well!**

**I don't own anything.**


	2. Chapter 2 Mirror White

**ChibiDialga: Reviews. :'D**

**Meiko: Yeah and here's two of them. **

**ChibiDialga: I know! Thanks to those who reviewed! XD**

**Len: Will I be in this chapter?**

**ChibiDialga: Huh, uh yeah. You and Rin.**

**Rin: Yay!**

Chapter 2: Mirror White

Rin looked out at the well before her. Vines encircling her, she carefully stepped to the well with her clothes swirling her. She had a red short dress with a white shirt on top and knee length socks. She also wore flip flops. (Suou: Project diva f extend)

They weren't the prettiest, she knew that. But her stepmother, the queen, treated her as measly maid. There was nothing she could do about it though. She sighed as a few birds flew by.

**Song: I'm Wishing**

**Singer: Adriana Caselotti**

_Rin: Promise not to tell?_  
_We are standing by a wishing well._  
_Make a wish into the well._  
_That's all you have to do._  
_And if you hear it echoing,_  
_Your wish will soon come true._

She giggled as a little bird came in her little finger.

_I'm wishing_  
_(I'm wishing)_  
_For the one I love_  
_To find me_

She dramatically put a hand over her heart and sighed while batting her eyelashes.

_(To find me)_

_Today  
_

_(Today)_

_I'm hoping_  
_(I'm hoping)_  
_And I'm dreaming of_  
_The nice things_  
_(The nice things)_  
_He'll say_  
_(He'll say)_

She smiled softly as she looked at the ledge.

_I'm wishing_

_(I'm wishing)_  
_For the one I love_  
_To find me_  
_(To find me)_  
_Today_

_Len: Today_

Rin gasped as Len came next to her shoulder. He smiled at her as she screamed and slapped him on the cheek And screamed. "Oops sorry." She blushed.

She took a closer look at him... And that's prince Len Florian. She ran away with him calling out to her while rubbing his cheek. Into the door, up the steps To the balcony.

**Song: One Song**

**Singer: Harry Stockwell**

_Len: One Song  
I have but one song  
One song  
Only for you_

Rin stared at him laying her hand on the ledge as he reached out to her.

_One heart  
Tenderly beating  
Ever entreating  
Constant and true_

Rin walked back into the room laying a hand on her chest. She could feel the heat creeping to her cheeks as she went outside again.  
One_ love  
That has possessed me  
One love  
Thrilling me through  
_

Rin kissed a bird that came up to her finger. It flew back to Len.

_One song  
My heart keeps singing  
Of one love  
Only for you_

The bird kissed Len on the cheek and flew away. He smiled up at her and she laughed. The prince was handsome with his nice suit and stuff. (Aku no meshitsukai: Servant of Evil)

Up above Queen Ann watches in jealousy and orders hunter Leon to go and get rid of Rin White. Forever.

As Rin and Leon walk with each other, Rin notices an injured bird and wants to help it. Leon decides to advance nice and slowly. Until his shadow ruins it, Rin screams, Leon feels sorry for her and tells her to run away, she does so, tarts seeing creepy stuff while running in the forest, finds a cottage, turns on everything, and goes to sleep.

Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey, Happy, and Grumpy walk back to their cottage after a long day of mining. Just when they come near, Doc stops them. "D-do you see that?" He asked pointing to their home.

"Yeah, it's our home, stop wasting time so we can go in there." Grumpy replied, crossing his arms. Doc shook his head. "L-look. The l-lights are on and s-smokes coming out of the c-chimney!"

"Well then, we gotta go in there and see what's going on!" Grumpy said as he marched towards the house. The other dwarves followed him into the small cottage, though Dopey unsuccessfully chased down a bird that came by, think it was the monster.

They all walked up the stairs to see something under the beds of theirs. Grumpy made a sour face and stomped toward the bed, removing the covers. The dwarves all gasped to see a beautiful girl lying there.

She opened her eyes and slowly rose. "Hmm? Morning already?" She yawned as the dwarves marveled at her. She raised an eyebrow. Then she gasped. "Oh, is this your house! I'm so sorry, for coming in like this, really!"

The dwarves didn't say anything. Bashful turned away a little bit and blushed while Happy smiled at her. "Well, it's okay if a lovely lady is here! am I right."

Grumpy snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "Beautiful or not! She broke into our home!"

"Eh? She did?" Doc asked rubbing his chin. Grumpy face palmed. Dopey smiled a toothy grin and laughed. Rin laughed. "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Yes!"

"No." Rin smiled at them. "Your names... Well he's Grumpy."

Grumpy snorted. She then pointed at the sleepy dwarf. "Your sleepy."

The shy one. "Bashful."

The sneezing one. "Sneezy."

The forgetful one. "Doc, the leader."

The cheerful one. "Happy."

The last one. "Dopey."

Dopey gasped. "How did you know?" Rin sweat dropped. Those were actually just nicknames she was going to call them, but seems she was spot on, on their real names. "Lucky guess? Anyway, I'm Rin White. Thank you for letting me stay here." She gave them a sweet smile.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"Rin White." Queen Ann snorted at the mirror. "Of course it's me, it's always, WHAT! But Leon was supposed to kill her!"

On cue, Leon came with a knock on the door to see the queen angry as ever. "I thought I told you to kill her."

"She, em, milady, ran away." Queen Anns eyes widened from shock. She took one look at the mirror and pointed to the hallway. "Get out! I will think Of your punishment later!"

Leon scrambled out the door while Queen Ann held her hair. She looked at the magical mirror. "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"Rin White."

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"Rin White."

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"Rin White." Queen Ann groaned as she glared at the mirror. She marched into her secret laboratory. "Looks like I'll have to get rid of her myself."

She took hand of a vile and poured the potion on top of her head, then she looked at a bright red apple and put a different potion on that one. She smiled as she held the apple too see her new hideous reflection. She then cringed as she looked away from it and held it in her robes. (She went from her Taiwanese design to her regular one.)

Rin kissed each of the dwarves on the head goodbye as they all the went off on their day of mining. She waved as they slowly went out of sight.

Then, she noticed a hooded figure coming toward her and watched closely as it came closer to sight. The hooded figure looked up and she saw it was so ugly she almost looked away. She awkwardly gave a smile. "May I help you?"

"Oh yes, please." But not before a bunch of awesome animals come to kick the old lady like a sack of potatoes. Rin watched for a moment, pondering whether or not she should go back inside or not, until she sighs at the old woman and shoos the animals away.

The animals do go away, felling like they should warn someone but they start to forget who...

Meanwhile, Rin lets the old lady in who demands for someone water. _What a hag, _she thought as she gave the lady her water. She drank it with her dirty mouth and gave Rin a smile with her yellow teeth. She takes out a shiny red apple from her robes and hands it to Rin. "It'll make one wish of yours come true. "

Rin eyed the apple. One wish? What's the catch? "It'll, help me see Len again?"

"Of course, my dear." Rin smiled at the lady. "Yeah, no. Please leave my home. "

The old lady's eyes widened. That's not how the story goes! Is it? She couldn't remember for some reason. "But-"

"Please, I shouldn't have even let you in." Rin ushered the old lady out and the old lady groaned. But when she look through the window she saw Rin looking at the apple. She smiled to herself as she ran away, but not before she fell off a nearby cliff from clumsiness.

Rin sighed at the apple. She had a strange feeling like she should eat it, but she didn't know why. Was it part of the story? Just then she heard a knock on the door. She sighed as she set the apple down and hoped the old hag hadn't come back. She was surprised to see Len there looking at her. "Oh! Umm. Why are-"

"I honestly don't know. I just had this feeling I should come here." Rin sighed. The story was getting messed up. No one seem to know what was suppose to happen next. "Okay, let's check the-"

A crash came as the sighed of the cottage blew up. Rin and Len ran out to see a man with red and black hair, with golden eyes. He smiled at them. He was on top of a tree and had fired a fire ball. Right. From. His. Hands. Great.

"Who are you? You're not a part of the story!" Len yelled, clutching Rin tightly against him. "Oh? What story? There is none. It's gone." he smirked.

"What do you mean it's gone? Are you crazy?" Rin snapped as he smiled. "So far, Mikurella is gone. And I just took Rin White as well." He laughed At Rin, "Though, I must say, what they say about you being beautiful is true."

"You never answered who you were. "

"Hmm? Oh my bad. My names Kai Kim. Pleasure being with you but we UTAUs will take every Vocaloid fairytale until you beg us for mercy."

"UTAUs?" Len whispered as he heard a scream come from above. Just then Kai was kicked in the head by a glass shoe from a pretty girl who landed in front of Rin and Len. She looked up at them and giggled as a man who looked kind of like her came from the sky as well. "Hehe. Oops, sorry."

"Did an ange, come to save us, Len?"

"I hope were not to late." The man said as he scanned their surroundings. "I guess we are." He noticed as he spotted an unconcious Kai on the ground.

Rin and Len were still staring at them. The man walked up to Rin and smiled as he took her hand and raised it to his lips. "You must be Rin White, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Mikuo Charming while the pretty lady over there is Miku Rella."

Miku sucked in her cheeks while Rin blushed. "Oh! w-well. Um he's Len Florian. The prince. "

"Really? So am I! Actaully I'm not surprised." Mikuo mumbled. Miku caught everyone's attention as she poked Kai on the head. "Hey, this guy. He attacked you?"

"Yeah. Called himself an UTAU and said our story was gone along with I guess yours." Len replied walking up to her with Rin holding his hand. Miku's face darkened." Did he say any other story was gone?"

"Umm, no. Only ours."

"Then we have to go, now. We don't want another happily ever after forgotten." Rin looked her with curiosity. "You mean you can't remember the end of your story too?"

Miku nodded. Mikuo walked up next to her. "Yeah, it's gone from the Grimm. Yours probably is too now. We have to go to the next fairy tale to go and save that one. Maybe even other fairy tales too."

"Yeah but we can't kept talking like this!" Miku grumbled. Rin stopped her. "Wait! But how will we go! Where will we go?"

Just then Mikus glass slippers and Rins apple began to glow. "It's time to go to Sleeping Beauty. Hold on tight. It gets a little uncomfortable."

And they were off to go to another land.

**ChibiDialga: That was long! And an UTAU came! Too bad he got defeated quickly.**

**Len: I was finally on the story... Falling in love with Rin.**

**Rin: Don't act like you aren't happy about that!**

**Meiko: I still wasn't in the story.. Will I be in Sleeping Beauty?**

**ChibiDialga: ... R and R guys!**

**Meiko: Hey! Don't ignore the question!**

**I don't own anything.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sleeping Beauty

**ChibiDialga: No Reviews. D':**

**Meiko: Probably because I want in it.**

**ChibiDialga: Yes, Im pretty sure that's it.**

**Meiko: So, I'm in this chapter?!**

**ChibiDialga: I am not going to spoil it.**

**Len: Oooh, I'm pretty sure I'll be in it!**

**Rin: Me too!**

**Meiko: Maybe next chapter...**

**ChibiDialga: :D**

Chapter 3: Sleeping Beauty

The princess watched closely as she was mesmerized by the spinning of the wheel before her. It went in circles, looping around and around. She walked slowly towards the spindle, her luscious pink hair swaying around with her.

She had long pink hair that was like silk she was wearing a blue and white striped dress with a huge blue bow in the center. She had blue leggings and another bow right on her head as well. (Fraulein)

She reached towards the spindle, not knowing the consequences that would come to her. It was her 16th birthday. What could possibly happen on such an important day? She felt a surge of pain numb her finger and saw blood dripping out.

Her eyes started drifting as she fell to the ground. Her head heart immensely and she noticed the spindle was no longer spinning. She closed her eyes to darkness.

The fairies, Flora Clara, Fauna Avanna, and Merryweather Nana all looked at the girl before them. Clara let out a sob. "We might as well let the whole kingdom fall asleep with her." She mumbled.

The two other fairies nodded and waved their wands making every citizen in the kingdom drop down and fall into a long slumber.

The fairies decided to put the girl in a tower. "Luka..." Nana said as she touched the girls cold cheek. "We fairies will find a way to make you wake up."

Avanna laughed. "We already know a way, dear."

"Oh?" Nana questioned. Avanna laughed once again. Clara snapped her fingers. "Ah- Sister. Have you forgotten that you were the one who changed her curse?"

"Hmm? Oh it was me. How could I have forgtten!" Nana layer her eyes on Luka. "A true loves kiss..."

Her sisters nodded at her remembrance. She giggled. "The prince!"

"The prince?" Both her sisters echoed.

"Now it is you who have forgotten! The prince is the one who our dear Luka loves."

"Ah! The prince!" The sisters cheered. Nana face palmed and let out a small chuckle. But her face quickly darkened. "But there's still Ruko."

Ruko was a dark fairy who had cursed Luka too die on her 16th birthday just because she wasn't invited to Lukas christening. Though it made no sense, seeing as how that wasn't even poor Lukas fault.

Ruko herself was also an UTAU, meaning that was twice the danger.

The fairies cringed at the thought of their evil sister. They looked at each other and used their magic to search for the prince.

They finally saw the prince. His long purple hair high up in a pony tail and drooped down his shoulders. He was a handsome fellow indeed.

Avanna gasped as she pointed at the picture. Her sisters raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed as she pointed harder at the picture. "Can't you see? That's Rukos dungeon. She's captured Prince Gakupo."

Prince Gakupo was from a kingdom nearby and the king here wanted to make negotiations with his kingdom. Princess Luka Aurora was to be wed to Prince Gakupo Phillip. Though even though they didn't really know it, they loved each other deeply.

Clara clenched her fist and looked at her sisters. "We have to go no matter what! We may be old and out of date, but we're better than nothing!" (Fun Fact: Each fairy is actually V3, the newest engine.)

The sisters nodded as they each held up their wands and proofed over to Rukos tower. They cringed in fear of the dark cavern. They walked steadily until they saw a light. They quickly ran over to it, only to be met with an ear splitting laugh. "Ah~ so you've finally come!" A voice cackled.

The fairies' eyes widened at their sister standing before them and Gakupo in chains stuck to a wall next to her. She smiled as Gakupo looked at the fairies. "Run.. For ...it."

Ruko looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Who gave you permission to talk? You are to follow all my orders! Miserable Fool!"

She dug her nails into his arm as she scratched him making him cringe but he stayed still. Ruko examined the blood on her fingernails as she gleefully licked it. Nana felt like she was going to throw up. "Why? Why are you doing this Ruko?"

"Yes! Why Ruko? What happened to you!"

"Please tell us!" Ruko glared at them. She walked forward as they walked back. "Fear.. I can smell it all over you."

She stopped in her tracks as did the good fairies. "My own sisters cower in fear from me. While they were dilly dallying with the princess on her christening, I was there watching from behind. And finally left my mark. Until you had to ruin my happiness once again." Her eyes met Nana who stood her ground as the other fairies shivered.

"But! Now this story is mine! I no longer am a measly fairy! I am an UTAU! I have power to change this story! Change it to how I want it! To make it end like how I want it to!" Her eyes went to the floor. "Make my happily ever after."

She giggled and then laughed again. Her one red eye seemed to glow in the dim firelight. She smiled like a madman. Her eyes watered and she cried. Yet it seemed tears came out of her blue eye and blood came out of her red one. "Though it seems that no matter what I do, I will always be an outcast. So."

She stopped crying and she slowly started transforming. Her black hair with a single blue highlight, circled around her. And in the process was able to cut through Gakupos chains.

She was now a dragon. With black scales with a streak of blue going down her back. She still kept her multi colored eyes as well. "I will destroy this story."

Gakupo looked at her and drew his sword. "Not today, you won't."

He lunged at her while the other fairies cowered away in fear. One tripped and they were instantly transported to where Luka lay sleeping soundly in her bed. Ruko looked at her and cackled. "Now seems the perfect time to ruin the story."

Gakupo growled and stabbed Ruko on the hand with his sword. She howled in pain as she clawed at Gakupo who tried dodging her. (If you're wondering Rukos outside of the castle and she's so big she reaches up to where Luka is sleeping and has ... Just knocked down the roof... And DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE TO PAY FOR REPAIRS?!)

A portal came from underneath Gakupos feet who took another leap at Ruko. People came out of the portal as Gakupo had landed another blow on Ruko. Ruko coughed as she slowly shrunk back to her human form and was near the edge of the tower. "Know that I have already made my mark... "

Gakupo gritted his teeth as she stumbled and fell off the tower. What mark? Wait... How come he doesn't know what to do next? Where are the fairies? Who were those people before him? How was that girl sleeping so soundly while he was making a huge ruckus with Ruko?

He walked forward toward the girl in a confused manner and accidentally tripped and pressed his lips against hers. She woke up and pushed him off of her.

She looked around the room. Where was she? Who were these people? What happened?

She looked at the man and heart jumped in her chest. "It's you..."

Gakupo rubbed his head and looked at her remembering who she was. "Oh I know you! You're- umm."

Gakupo blushed not knowing her name. "Princess Luka Aurora."

He widened his eyes in shock. " No way! You're the princess Luka Aurora who i was suppose to marry but met this peasant girl, fell in,love with her, asked father if I could go marry her instead, Luka Aurora?"

"You're prince Gakupo Phillip?" A cough was heard at the center of the room, They saw a girl with teal hair and eyes of the same color looking at them. There was a man who looked like her, and a blonde boy and girl with cerulean blue eyes. Did they just find 2 pairs of twins? The teal haired girl came up to them. "Umm so did you two have your happily ever after or what?"

"What? Oh that, I'm not sure. I can't remember what our ending was and if it has been done." Luka answered placing her finger on her chin. The teal haired girl sighed as her 'twin' came and patted her on the back. "It's okay."

"No it's no Mikuo! Another story with no happy ending!" The teal girl cried. The two blondes came up to them. "Umm. Allow us to introduce ourselves."

The girl blonde, who was Rin, introduced everyone and told them of their problem and their stories. So apparently they weren't twins, but lovers...

Luka sighed as the others gathered around her. "I guess we'll come with you. I mean, our world will eventually fade away as time passes. Oh well."

Gakupo smiled," Plus, I can't wait to have the end of this story!" He chimed as the others nodded in agreement.

"Off to the next world!" Miku yelled as the others cheered with her.

**ChibiDialga: Finished!**

**Len: Eh? Just a side character? Not even my own speaking line!**

**Meiko: At least you were there.**

**Len: I guess.**

**ChibiDialga: Aww, don't loo. So glum you two, I'm sure everything will be fine if people just Review! I swear it doesn't hurt to do it! :(**

**I don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4 MEIKO

**ChibiDialga: I couldn't wait to make this chapter! It combines my favorite Vocaloid with my favorite Disney Movie!**

**Meiko: So I'm in this one. Also if you couldn't wait, WHAT THE HELL TOOK SO LONG?**

**ChibiDialga: School.**

**Rin: School my foot, you updated the other stories.**

**Meiko: Which I was died in.**

**Len: Spoiler...**

**ChibiDialga: Yeesh, sorry, sorry!**

Chapter 4: MEIKO

The chocolate haired girl set her ruby eyes on the notes printed on her arm. Taking a spoon full of porridge in her mouth, she sighed as she banged her head on the wall, with her dog, Little Brother, nuzzling her leg. Her hand reached over to pet the dogs nose who barked a happy reply. "Crap, I have to go otherwise they'll yell at me."

She jumped off of the bed and pulled down her sleeve. She ran out the door, waving to her father, Fa Akaito, before rushing through her chores, praying at the shrine, and quickly hopping on top of her horse, Khan, and riding over to the front gate. Little Brother barked happily at her as she smiled, "Wish me luck, boy."

And she went off over to where her mother and the matchmakers were.

* * *

Miku sighed as she walked through the various bamboo shoots in her way. She wiped the sweat that bombarded her forehead. "I'm dying! I feel like we've been walking for hours!" Miku groaned as she stared off at the blazing sun.

Mikuo scratched his cheek and laughed. "Um, Miku, we've only come here for five minutes."

Miku looked at him with a shocked face. She then fell down to the floor wife waterfalls coming out of her eyes. Luka resisted from trying to slap her on the head as Mikuo pat her back with a sweat drop. "Stop,crying! You'll get dehydrated faster!"

"I think we should try saving this Fairytale instead of fighting..." Len sighed as Rin sighed. "There's not hope for you guys..."

Gakupo pounded his fist on his hand. "The two yellow midgets-"

"Hey!"

"- have a point. We should try saving this story instead of fighting!" Miku sniffed and stood up and struck a defiant pose. "Right! Which story is this!"

"MEIKO."

"What. Really?" Miku gasped. That story was barely Fairytale... Right? Everyone gasped. Mikuo put a hand to his head. "I can barely remember this story!"

Rin shook her head as Len embraced her. "Forget that, I'm starting to forget my story!"

Luka walked I front of the group. "We better hurry up and get our happily ever afters. Before we don't even remember how we met each other."

* * *

The girl looked at the fat matchmaker in front of her. She was wearing a red clothes with yellow flowers bathing it, with a dark brown belt and jade necklace. (MEIKO Yukata style project diva f) Her grandmother had attached a silly cricket to her back, while she had a treble clef hair pin in her long river like brown hair That went all the way down to her hip.

It was terrible that she was wearing this dolly girly stuff, but the fat old lady in front of her made her want to laugh so much. The little cricket in a cage start laughing its head off while she hit the cage to shut it up.

The matchmaker made a disapproving look at her and it took all of Meikos strength not to stick out her tongue at her. " Fa Meiko, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ah? You skinny as stick. Tsk."

_And you're as fat as a hippo, don't see me saying anything,_ Meiko thought as the matchmaker turned and she glared daggers at her. The matchmaker turns and smirks at Meiko. "Recite final admonition."

"Certainly." Meiko drew out a paper fan and pulled down her sleeve while trying to recite without being too suspicious.

When she finished, the matchmaker turned and snatched the fan from her, only too see nothing on the fan. "Something wrong?" Meiko asked innocently.

The matchmaker growled pulling on Meikos inked arm and forcing her to point to the tea. Meiko nodded, understanding what she meant, and poured the tea as the matchmaker blabbed about being a housewife. In the process, the ink from Meikos arm made her draw a beard on herself to which Meiko quietly laughed at.

Cri-kee decided now was the perfect time to go on ahead and bathe in the tea. Not a good idea. Meiko noticed this and tried getting him out, but all he did was jump out of the way.

The matchmaker grabbed the cup in which Cri-kee was in and was about to take a sip, but not until Meiko tried taking him out and in result having the matchmaker light on fire, which then resulted in Meiko pouring tea all of her and getting kicked out. "Foget it! You wiw nevah find a husban!" The matchmaker yelled in her annoying accent.

Meiko glared at where she once was. "Yeah, well, why should I have to go to some fat hippo who probably isn't married either, to know if I get a damn husband or not!"

Meiko growled as she turned on her heels and saw her mother, Neru with a disappointed look on her face. The young girl looked away from her mother not wanting too see her as she stepped past her grandmother and went to Khan. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

* * *

"I think something bad happened." Miku stated suddenly, as a shiver went down her spine. Everyone stared at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yeesh, I've got a sixth sense too you know!"

* * *

Meiko stared at the police officer with the sheet of paper. "No! You don't understand, sir my father is old and his legs are weak! He already taught for you, so please, let him go!"

The police officer gulped as Akaito held out his hand for the paper. " Meiko. You dishonor me."

Meiko gasped as Akaito hobbled back to where Neru and grandmother were waiting near the front door. What just happened? Why was her father doing this!?

* * *

That night Meiko couldn't sleep at all. Her father was clouding up her mind. The Hans had come? With the condition her father was in right now, there was no way he would survive! That old goat could barely even walk properly!

Meiko walked out of bed and towards a room that had a closet with her fathers old army stuff. Without even thinking, she grabbed the uniform and sword and walked back to her room. The moonlight was shining when she looked out the window. She bepreathed in as she grabbed her long silky brown hair and cut it short. She opened her eyes and left a note and pin with a musical note on it, something she had worn in the matchmaking.

She closed took a deep breath as she looked at her house one more time as rain ricocheted to the ground. At the gates, she walked over to Khan as he began to go crazy until she whooshed him down. And then they were off To the army camp.

* * *

The little fairy slew into the shrine happily thinking she would finally do something cool! She was met faced to face with a fat old spirit with a blueish glow and many others similar. "Did I finally get to do something cool? Which generation is this? Fa Minto, Lily,Terra?"

"Fa Meiko."

"Ah! I knew that! What can I do! Tell me!"

"Go wake up the great dragon of the family. He will watch over Meiko on her journey. Go on, shoo. Use your little fairy powers and go."

"What! But-"

"GO!" The blue little fairy grumbled as she floated over to the dragon. Fairy dust had flown all around it for a little while, but nothing happened. Panicking, the little fairy tried again with her dust, but nothing worked. _Why isn't it working!_ She thought as the old ancestor looked out of the shrine. "Great Dragon. Have you awakened?"

Changing her voice to one of a males, she broke off the head and made it float on the air. "Hey, old man, wassup? I'm final bro, just gonna, you know, save um Mulan!" she then made the head float into the forest.

The ancestors looked at the direction of the dragon and laughed. "That dragon and his sense of humor!"

The fairy face palmed as she flew into the forest trying to go and find this fa Meiko person herself!

* * *

Meiko sighed as she took off her armor. She put a hand to her chest as she could barely breathe from the armor pressing her. Why did she have to have such a big chest anyway! That didn't help at all with her plan seeing as he armor seem to levitate a little. Yeesh, dumb men's armor.

A rustling came from behind and she quickly became alert. She put her hand up in defense until a little blue fairy came and gasped. "Oh no! I forgot my dazzling entrance!"

The fairy ran back into the forest. Meiko lifted an eyebrow until a few more seconds later she felt the ground shake as the fairy came once again with blue fire all around her. Her eyes pierced Meikos heart which was around her chest, and hey!" Oui! Little fairy girl watch where you're staring!"

"Sorry, it's just, you can't fool anyone like that! Here, wear you're armor again."

Meiko put on the armor and felt it get more comfortable. She also saw her chest as falt as an ironing board. "How-"

"Magic! You'll stay like that when you wear army clothes, got it? So let's say you take a bath. You'll have your old chest."

"Ummm what about my-"

"Your voice was already low but I made it a little lower just in case."

"You are..."

"Mushu Lapis. I am your guardian fairy sent by your ancestors." Lapis put her hands on her hips feeling proud. Meiko sighed and walked toward the army camp With all her her animal friends.

Lapis saw Cri-kee and flicked her, laughing her butt off. Meiko sighed as they finally came to the army camp.

She flinched. There were so many guys... If only her matchmaker saw how many guys were staring at her right now...

How did guys even walk? She froze as Lapis poked her from inside her armor. Meiko awkwardly took a step until she was met with three guys. They all glared at her. "Hey watch it! We want grub to!"

"What?" Meiko asked. The short guy in the front with the scar on his eye cracked his knuckles. "You trying to mess with me?"

Meiko raised an eyebrow. She smirked as she lifted her hands up, ready to fight. Lapis started jabbing on Meikos armor but that wasn't doing anything. "You shouldn't be picking fights!" She whispered through gritted teeth.

"Don't tell me your too chicken to start a fight." Meiko smirked as the guys all looked at her, with eyes flaring. All at once, they came at her but she simply dodged. Technically that's all she could do.

"What's going on here?" A man came as everyone froze. The scarred man pointed at Meiko. "It was his fault!"

"Wah?!" The man put his face dangerously close to hers. It was hard not to slap him. "We don't need trouble makers."

Meiko nodded. The man crossed his arms. "What's your name, did you just come?"

"I did just come to the camp, and my name is... Umm..." Meiko mumbled. She didn't pick a name! The other guys snarled as the man glared at her. Lapis scratched her head, "umm, Meito!"

"Meito!" Meiko said just after Lapis suggested it. The soldiers snickered. Meiko took a deep breath. "My name is Fa Meito."

"Fa? You are part of the Fa family? I don't even remember Akaito ever having a son."

"Umm... Yes, me father doesn't talk much about me, I think I may be an embarrassment to him. He couldn't come because he is weak and injured." The man eyed her suspiciously. His stern face turned into a gentle, goofy smile which caught Meiko off guard. "Well Meito, my name is General Li Kaito! No dilly dallying in the army, got it!"

Kaito had short messy blue hair, crystal blue eyes, and paleish skin. He wore a long dark maroon shirt, with a very small black shirt, white pants, and a... Black scarf. (Drizzle Project diva f 2nd)

"He's kinda cute," Lapis purred as Cri-kee laughed. Meiko sighed as training began.

Kaito went back to his General attitude and threw sticks at everyone. Scar face, who turned out to be named Yao with his fat friend Chein-po and skinny one Ling, grabbed Meikos stick and tripped her with it. "You see that big wooden pole thingy!"

Everyone looked at the big wooden pole thingy as he shot an arrow at the top of it. "I want you to go up there and get that arrow while wearing these heavy gold thingys around your arms!"

Everyone tried, and everyone failed. Kaito face palmed. He then snickered. "Losers, they don't have enough ice cream in their daily diets!"

Meiko kicked him in the shin, took her stick and hit him across the head with it, knocking him out. Kaito went up to her and glared as she nervously laughed and Lapis + Cri-kee face palmed.

Next was using a now and arrow to pierce tomatoes in air. Kaito did it perfectly and stuck sea salt ice cream into his mouth. Meiko sighed. Lapis winked and used her magic to have the tomatoes float in mid air. As Meiko was about to shoot them, Kaito looked at them and the tomatoes fell onto the arrows making it look more like she stick them on. He glared at her again and laughed. "Eat more ice cream. You'll get better than."

"What the-"

A bucket of water was on her head and she was getting hit by rocks By the three idiots. Next!

Fish was in her eyesight. She was going to get one! Reaching into the water she caught something, only too see it being Yaos foot. She threw him onto the otherwise of the river. "I was about to get my fish dammit!" She yelled as Yao became a shooting star and Kaito lectured her on how she didn't have enough ice cream.

Yao was bad at dodging arrows and got his butt burned, Ling cut gym and can't break nothin, Meikos a girl and needs to be even more manly, and Chein-po sinks in the water- yadda yadda.

Seeing as Meiko was messing up and Kaito couldn't "Make an ice cream out of her," he decided to kick her out. Well, first she slapped across the head and wanted to prove him wrong.

Remember our friend the wooden pole thingy (his new name is Tom)? Meiko was going to get on top of Tom and show Kaito who was boss. Don't take that the wrong way.

Meiko took the gold weight thingy a.k.a Tim and circled them around Tom. Slowly she dragged Tim up Tom until at the crack of dawn, Kaito came jot of his tent and was almost killed when Meiko threw the arrow toward him.

He smiled at her and she smiled back at him and jumped down kicking him in the face. Lapis giggled, "for a second there I thought I saw sparks flying!"

"Sh-Shut up." Meiko said getting a pouty face from Kaito. "All I said was that you had your ice cream..."

And thus everyone, including Meiko and the three idiots improved overtime, Meiko takes a bath with guys, and were off On their mission when Kaitos dad was killed, Yadda yadda.

* * *

The teal haired girl shivered. Mikuo lifted an eyebrow. "You've been acting weird."

"I feel as if the stories skipping stuff." Rin crossed her arms. "You're just mad because you're not featured that much in this story!"

"A-am not!"

"SHUT UP!" Luka yelled as everyone froze and followed her. Gakupo went over to her side. "Eh, Luka, do you think you can be a little bit kinder?"

Luka turned to Gakupo and stopped. Her eyes were cold. "We're wasting time, we have to go and give this story its happily ever after! "

Everyone stared at her as they realized they were fooling around. Len sighed. "Let's go then."

* * *

Snow covered everything. Meiko looked around at her surroundings. The army spotted a helmet that looked just like Kaito's fathers helmet. They looked sadly as Kaito picked up the helmet and hugged it. "Papa, you always know what type of place to die in! A cold one like ice cream! Your death is honored!"

The whole army face palmed at their leaders words. Meiko went up to him. "You know, that's not what you say when someone dies, stupid."

"Awww. Meito your as cold as ice cream too... I like you!" Kaito smiled as everyone marched. Meiko blushed a deep scarlet. Did he just say that he liked her? Yao walked up to Meiko and put an arm on her shoulder. "Don't tell me you like him in _that_ type of way. Hey, I won't judge if your gay. "

Meiko punched Yao and sighed. Of course he doesn't like her in _that _way. He doesn't even know that shes a girl! Why should she care anyways? Grr, the feels she has.

Just then, echoes of two different laughers filled the air. Everyone stopped where they were and got into battle positions. Two brown haired twin girls, one wearing a blue dress with a black vest and blue tie, with black arm warmer things, black knee length blue boots, and a black and blue hairband. Her sister looked just like her, except her clothes had a red instead of blue cool scheme.

They were standing on top of the mountain where the soldiers could barely see them. The blue one put her hands to her cheeks and twisted around. "Ara~ Fa Meiko and Li Kaito! Together, right In front of me! What a dream!"

Kaito lifted an eyebrow as did the whole army as one thought came to mind. _Whose Fa Meiko... _The red girl slapped her sister on the head. "Stupid, they don't know that she's a girl."

Meiko gulped as Lapis and Cri-kee gasped. The girls turned toward them. "Ah! Almost forgot our names! Well, me, the blue one, am Ami Ichigawa and this is my twin sister, the red one is Yumi Ichigawa!"

"Who are you?" Kaito yelled. Yumi smirked and pointed at Meiko. "Ask your friend who they really are, before asking us who we are."

Everyone looked at Meiko who glared at Yumi. "I'm asking who you are!"

Ami giggled. "Meiko~ You're voice! What has happened! Turn it back! And your chest! So flat! Turn that back to! Please do not upset your biggest fan!"

"What are they... talking about?" Kaito asked looking at Meiko. Meiko couldn't look at him. "Answer me!"

"We will! But that comes with a price." Yumi replied. She snapped her fingers and Meiko fell to the ground. "No longer will you hide your true self! Show all who you are! You will no longer deceive anyone! FA MEIKO!"

Lapis gasped. "My magic... It's leaving your armor. " Meiko looked down she was in a plain old army uniform. She stood up and unsheathed her sword. "Tell me who you are!"

Meiko held her throat. Yao gasped. "Your voice..."

Kaito glared at her. "You're a girl..."

"Look I can explain." Kaito pointed his sword at her. "This will be your last breath, _Fa Meito."_

Meiko pointed her sword at him. "The names Fa Meiko, if you haven't been listening." She smirked. "If you haven't noticed it's your name and mine combined."

Kaitos sword lowered as he thought about the origin of Meito as Meiko ran towards the mountain. Everyone went After her as the twins explained themselves. " We are UTAUs! Here to destroy your happily ever after!"

"Aww but I like Kaito and Meiko!" Ami whined. Yumi sighed. "Hans! Come out!" Meiko stopped running as the Hans came out and attacked the army. Meiko ignored them and slashed at the twins Who barely dodged.

The twins both held out sword as Meiko switched to duel blades. They fought until they started going down the mountain to where he two armies were fighting.

Meiko sees a rocket and runs over to it. The two twins both being held back by the other soldiers.

She holds the rocket as Kaito comes up to her. She glares at him. "Do you want to die, or not?"

Kaito looked taken aback by this question." Why should I trust you? You lied to me!"

"I'm not lying to you right now!"

"but-"

"Please. For your cold as ice cream friend, that you liked?" Kaito's face turned crimson. "I-I didn't know you were a girl at the time! S-so I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oui! Is there a Fa Meiko from the MEIKO story?" Everyone stopped as a group of odd people came out of nowhere. Two tealettes, two blondies, one pinky, and one purple head. The girl tealette stopped in front of them. "Umm I'm Miku Rella! Thats my guy Mikuo Charming, Rin White, Len Florian, Luka Aurora, and Gakupo Phillip! We have come to give you your happily ever after!"

"It's too late! They didn't even know Meiko was a girl when we were giving obvious hints!You're too late, Miku Rella." Yumi said. Then, both twins eyes darkened. "Wait... Did you guys just say Luka Aurora?"

Luka stepped up. "That's me. Why do you care?"

"We hate you!" The twins shrieked as they started speeding their way towards them. Meiko put up a protective arm. "Stand back!"

She fired the rocket in the mountain and everyone looked at her as if she were stupid. Well guess who looked stupid when an avalanche buried all the Hans and the twins! Hah!

Miku sighed as plopped down on the snow. Len poked Rin. "Hey check out the Grimm to see if their story really is gone,"

Rin nodded as she flipped through the pages of the Grimm. They all paled. The story of Meiko wasn't there.

"It was pretty obvious that that wasn't a happily eve After." Miku sighed. "There was no real romance yet."

Both Meiko and Kaito's face flushed. "Of course there wasn't! This guy tried to kill me when he found out I was a girl!"

"You dis honored your family and it was against the law!"

"And?"

" I said I liked you, didn't I?"

"That was when you thought I was a guy. Plus you said that didn't mean anything!"

"Whatever!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

"How can you say that, I just saved your miserable life!"

"You're a disgrace to this country!"

"I didn't want my father to die!"

Miku sighed at the two arguing. She told the rest of the group to huddle up. "They like each other. It's obvious, they're both to tsundere to realize it. We should force them to hook up!"

Everyone nodded at Mikus plan on approval. Miku stepped in between them. "Hey Kaito, now that you know Meikos a girl," Miku grabbed Meikos chest, "Can't you say these make everything worth it?"

Kaito staring at Meikos chest plus nosebleeding Equals Meiko punching him in the face. Miku sighed, "I tried guys."

Lapis sniffed inside Meikos armor, "don't forget about me guys..."

**ChibiDialga: Nice and Long! Read and review! please! This chappie took forever, so...**

**I don't own the vocaloids.**


End file.
